The HummelAnderson Wedding Extraviganza
by klainegirl99
Summary: The title says it all!


**A/N: Corrected spelling mistakes.**

* * *

The first thing Kurt saw when he stepped out onto the aisle with Burt on his right and Carole on his left was Blaine. Wonderful, handsome, charming Blaine waiting ahead of him, for him. At first, that was all he saw. Until he realised everyone's eyes were on him. Santana's, Rachel's,Mercedes's, Sam's, Finn's, Mr and Mrs. Shuester's. Everyone's. Kurt felt a sudden jolt of nervousness, bu then he relaxed his eyes on Blaine again. It was comforting.

Kurt barely noticed that he was at the end of the aisle until he felt Blaine take his hand and lead him forward to where Mr. Schue would marry them. They had decided on him because he had helped both men so much during high school. Kurt through all the bullying nd Blaine when Kurt had left for New York.

"So, usually there are certain vows need to be said and things like that, but the boy-men decided they wanted to write their own vows, as there is certainly nothing traditional about the wedding." Mr. Schue smiled and gestured for Blaine to start.

Blaine took in a breath of air before he began. "When I met Kurt Hummel, I was oddly enough on my way to an impromptu performance of 'Teenage Dream'. I was running late and was trying to get through the crowd when the most beautiful boy I had ever seen tapped me on the shoulder and asked basically, what the hell was wrong with Dalton." The crowd chuckled and Blaine waited to continue.

"So, when I explained what was going on, I took his hand and ran through the halls with him to get to the senior commons. Corney, I know. Something I didn't know at the time though was how much I am in love with Kurt Hummel." Kurt had a massive smile on his face and his eyes glittered. "I have apologized a number of times for being so oblivious. I honestly don't see how I deserve someone as wonderful as Kurt, but I'm glad for however I managed to be worthy of someone who is so caring, kind, loving, beautiful and so many other things. So what ever I did right, I'm never going to wrong it. I love you so much, Kurt." Blaine finished and Kurt had to take a moment before he started with his speech.

"So, Blaine pretty much summed up how we met. Most of you here know about all of the ups and downs we had. What with this one" Kurt gestured to Blaine "making out with Rachel Hudson over there while drunk one time. Never been so jealous in my life." Everyone laughed and Rachel blushed. "But while he wasn't making out with Rachel, he was being so amazing and helpful. When I met Blaine, I was going through a lot. Someone was bullying me, threatened my life. But Blaine, he saved me. He saved me with the word that now represents us. I know the Warblers can tell me what it is..." Kurt's voice trailed of, knowing that they would love the opportunity to torment Blaine.

"COURAGE!" rumbled through the crowd of Warblers. Wes felt the need to add "He only knew how to text one word to the guy and now he's marrying him?" Blaine blushed darkly and could easily resemble a tomato.

"Apparently before we got together, there was a joke going around. It was that somebody would have to _die _for us to get together. Which is true as Blaine was so moved by me singing a song to my dead bird that he realised his feelings for me. I have never been so thankful for that week. Blaine, you've had my heart since we met on the staircase. I thank Noah or Puck for us meeting as he was what caused me to spy in the first place. I love you, Blainers and I always will. Not even death will take you from me."

Kurt finished leaving a sobbing Blaine and audience. They had to wait a while before they could start up the ceremony again.

"Okay, so I think it's pretty clear that you two are going to be together for a while. Blaine do you take Kurt to be your husband in-"

"Yeah, I do." Blaine cut off Will's little speech, already knowing what it consisted of.

"And Kurt?" Will just asked this time. He knew Kurt had been planning weddings for a while now and knew the whole deal inside out.

"I do."Kurt said simply.

"Uhh well then uhmmm..." Will stuttered trying to think of how to phrase it. Thankfully, Puck saved the day.

"Kiss him, Blaine!" Puck shouted from his spot next to Kurt, as he had been chosen as one of his best men.

Kurt rolled his eyes and Blaine kissed him sweetly, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and Kurt wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. The crowd erupted with cheers at the sight of the two men finally committed for forever. Not that they weren't before, now it was just official.

Everyone was at the after party. The old New Directions and Warblers were starting there speeches, beginning with Burt.

"Blaine Anderson was a name that brought a smile to my son's face every time he spoke about him or it was said the name will be Blaine Hummel-Anderson. I would like to take this opportunity to remind Blaine that I do have a shot gun and I am not afraid of jail." Burt let everyone laugh and continued. "Seriously though, if you hurt him?I will have Finn and Puckermen at your door step, each with a gun. I'm sure they'd do it in a heart beat if you hurt Kurt. On a lighter note, welcome to the family, kid." Burt smiled and stepped off stage leaving a very scared Blaine.

Cooper stepped up next, as Blaine's parents refused to be there. "Hey everyone! Most of you know me from tv but the glee club's know me as Blaine's brother and the guy that said 'turn into a pose' or 'YELLING ALL MY LINES! because I'm an intense actor!'" Cooper started off. "So, I already had this little speech prepared since Blainers graduated since nobody doubted this day would can I say about this pairing? First of all, when I met Kurt he nearly tackled me and basically told my little brother he was the second hottest guy alive by saying I was _the_ hottest." Kurt blushed and hid his face in Blaine's shoulder, praying that Cooper wouldn't use this speech as an advantage to embarrass him and his husband.

"And Blaine, Blaine was so whipped you could tell that Kurt picked his outfits for him every day! I mean I know my brother has no experience in fashion so when I saw him ever so slightly fashionable, I knew something was up since he had a fashionista boyfriend! In all seriousness now though, I would like to welcome Kurt to the family and may there be many more things in the future for me to embarrass them with." Cooper left the stage smirking.

"I was scheduled to go next, but I forgot my speech at home. I'll go later, sorry Kurt." Finn dropped back into his seat and started scribbling down a speech for himself to read later.

Puck was scheduled to go next so he got up and made his way to the stage.

"I spent at least two weeks trying to think of a speech to write, but then I said to hell with it and now I'm winging it. Kurt and Blaine, or Klaine, or Blurt or whatever you wanna call them move me. I promise you this, you will never find a bigger Klaine shipper then me. The fact that I was a key part in their relationship means a lot to me too. If you asked me about them in highschool, I would have denied being as hard of a shipper as I am now. I will admit, I cried when they sang 'Candles' at Regionals 2011. That moment I realised that they were finally together and that my boy Kurt had never been so happy. I will also admit to crying today as most of you noticed." Puck paused and took a breath.

"The Warblers may think they are the single most hardest Klaine shippers on this planet, but I can assure you, Wes, Nick and Jeff, that I outshine you all. So when I finally received the invite for this wedding I practically _begged_ my wife, Lauren, to attend it with me. She and I ship Klaine since high school. Love you guys and if Blaine ever hurts you, Kurt, tell me and I will personally kick his ass."

"Contrary to Puckermen's beliefs, we can assure you that nobody ships Klaine harder then us." Wes gestured to Nick, Jeff, David, Thad, Trent and the others minus Sebastian as he had not been invited. The men nodded and smiled. "We sat through the painful months of watching Blaine be oblivious to his feelings for Kurt. When Blaine finally asked the Warblers council to duet with Kurt and Regionals though, we all knew and nobody could say no to his request. Not even some of the most ignored Warblers! We all wanted to see them together so bad!" Wes continued. Nick took over the story now.

"So about two days before Regionals, Blaine bounces into our dorm with the biggest, goofiest, love struck grin I have ever seen on his face. Jeff and I had been playing COD when this happened and we almost yelled at him for it until we noticed how happy the dude was. Jeff asked why he was so thrilled and the bouncy hobbit responds with 'I kissed him'." Jeff took over now. "Nick asked who he meant, just to make sure our assumptions were correct, and he pushes us both off our chairs! 'Who do you think, guys? Kurt! I kissed Kurt!' was his only response. After that he basically skipped out of the room, singing under his breath 'I kissed Kurt, I kissed Kurt!' over and over. One of _the_ funniest things I have ever seen. And I've seen Wes during exams!" Jeff finished and let David take over.

"In other words, we are happy for you too and hope we didn't embarrass Blaine _too_ much." With that, the boys left the sage.

Blaine had hid his head in Kurt's shoulder during their speech and began mumbling "Stop talking." over and over until they had left the stage. When the Warblers had finished, Kurt was shaking with laughter and singing into Blaine's ear "I kissed Kurt! I kissed Kurt!" to torment the younger man. Blaine was never going to live that one down.

"Okay guys! It's time for the groom's first dance together as husbands!" Cooper said into the microphone. "Kurt was going to have some romantic song that nobody but him and Blaine know play during the dance, but his friends are too awesome to let that happen. So, without further ado, I give you the New Directions and the Warblers!" Cooper announced.

The two groups filed onto the stage and joined together in the middle. The tv screen that had always been in the reception hall turned on and on the screen was "Congradulations Kurt and Blaine!" written in loopy letters. Kurt was too busy staring to join Blaine on the dance floor so Blaine took the opportunity to make everyone who had been to junior prom melt.

Blaine walked up behind Kurt and smiled. "Excuse me?" Blaine asked. He held out his hand when Kurt turned around. "May I have this dance?"

Kurt smiled brighter and nodded taking Blaine's hand "Yes, yes you may."

The Warblers hummed the opening to the song and Rachel sang first.

_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

All of the girls sang the next line while the two boys danced in the middle of the room.

_One step closer_

Everyone joined in on the chorus

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

Surprisingly, Blaine sang the next lyrics to Kurt. It was a shock considering he was kept in the dark about this performance.

_Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this_

Once again the girls sang the next line.

_One step closer_

Kurt and Blaine both sang the next lyrics to each other.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer _  
_One step closer_

Kurt and Blaine let their friends finish the song. When it was over they kissed each other and clapped for the surprise performance.

Yes, the wedding didn't go as Kurt had planned, but it was still amazing.

* * *

**And I forgot my disclaimer at the beginning so here it is**

**I don't own glee or Christina Perri's "A Thousand Years".**

**If I did own glee it would not consist of the Finchel show everyweek. There would be more Klisses and YAY FOR KLAINE LOVE! **


End file.
